My Home Series
by Destftwanabe
Summary: They where just five normal teenagers, each having their own problems in life. But when an organization called SL.A.D steps in, it's up to the five to come together and fight for their home. Meet Logan, a thief. Dick, a victim. Raven, a patient. Kori, a princess. And Victor, an athlete. Will it all go back to normal? Or is it just the beginning? Season one: New friends; New enemy
1. Prolo

**THIS IS NOT CHAPTER ONE! Just some stuff to make you understand better**

Just wanted to get a few things straight!

BB is not green! Well, besides his dyed hair. (Sexy look by the way)

They don't have powers!

Bruce is (maybe) not Batman...(maybe)

Cyborg is not a, well, Cyborg.

There just regular teenagers that end up fighting crime just the way they are.

Also some Origins might be a little different. Especially Stars. SHE NO ALIEN!

Besides that, hope you enjoy the next chapter once its out.

And don't forget to review my children.

Remember...

I am always watching.

_O


	2. Chapter 1

**Dick / Robin introduction**

This haunted him.

Dick watched silently in the crowd. He's seen this act before many times, matter-a-fact, he could do this act blindfolded. But he wasn't the one doing the act. It was a husband and wife going and swinging on a trapeze. The teen couldn't help but feel something...off about the hole situation. Though, he's had this dream many a time he still couldn't remember what happens. It was like wanting to watch a good movie only to not remember the name of it, the title being on the tip of your tongue. A fire burned in his belly and he felt sick to the core. His ears rung with the sounds of "Oo's" and "Ahh's" around him.

He remembers.

'DON'T!' He screamed only to be ignored as if he was nothing. A mere gust in the wind or a transparent ghost. A snapping noise echoed in his ear then screams of horror came not long after.

"Yes Josh, the forecast today is sunny with no chance of rain what-so-ever~ And to all you youngsters out there, good luck on you're first day of-" Dick slapped his hand on the annoying alarm clock. "What-so-ever." He mimicked in a high pitched voice, mocking the weather girl. That news cast was full of shi-baloney. Dick shoved his face in his ever so soft pillow hoping that this was a dream. He never did like waking up early. But no matter what-

"Dick! Get you lazy ass up now!" A deep intimidating voice yelled out. Bruce. He would always wake him up. "Old man," he muttered under his breath as he slowly crawled out of the warm bed. "What did you say!?" Bruce remarked, a guardian instinct that could tell when a child has spoken back quietly. "N-Nothing!" Dick stammered still being freaked out by the 'know how' of his adoptive father. Today was the day. The first day of High school, and the only thing good about it was that there was one year left of it. He didn't know how much he could take. From moving back and forth, city to city, and all the work and projects. Not to mention he moved yet again, and is now going to YET AGAIN another school filled with people he doesn't know. But he's used to it. Him and Bruce 'travel' a lot. Yeah, that's the word. 'Travel.'

After slopping on some clothes he groggily walked over to the bathroom; brushed teeth, washed face, combed his black spiky-ish hair. "Hey, Bruce?" He called to the large man most likely in the kitchen sitting down in his usual chair that they always bring with them from house to house sipping his black coffee while reading the newspaper. After hearing pages rustle a small smile formed on Dick's lips realizing he new his Stepfather so well. He waited patiently for a response. After probably taking a sip of his coffee Bruce set the cup back down on a coaster and cleared his throat before responding.

"Yes?" He replied. Dick walked out from the bathroom, wearing simple dark blue jeans and a black shirt. The teen rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly instantly catching Bruce's attention, this not being his usual 'Character.' "About school, you know my bike?" What a dumb question to be asked. Who's the one who bought the bike? Certainly not him! Bruce hummed signaling the boy to continue on what he was saying. "Well, during the move, it kinda got...stolen."

No reaction.

He anticipated that.

The stoic expression his guardian was giving off of him slowly chiseled its way into Dick making him a little intimidated. An awkward silence filled the room and Dick was getting a little..freaked out. "Um...Bruce?"

"Yes..."

"Aren't you going to say something?" 'Like screw school, go ahead and skip it today. Take a nap and enjoy yourself.' Robin thought. Hopefully his bike being stolen would be of some goodness. Bruce stood up towering over Dick's body. "Your still going to school."

"Aw, come on."

**Logan/Beastboy introduction **

"Come back here you little rat!" An old man yelled chasing down a hooded figure running faster than anyone he knew. Logan stifled a laugh as he took a sharp turn down an alley way loosing the old man with surprisingly good legs. But, not surprisingly, good enough.

Doing a heavy sigh Logan pulled the hoodie off and stared at the object in hand. "It's only an apple." He exclaimed before gently tossing it up and down in his hands. The green haired, tan teen smirked showing off his unique pointed tooth. "Greedy, greedy people." He muttered while shoving the apple in his pocket and walking down the street. Now I know what your thinking. Did he steal that apple?

Yes, yes he did.

But not for himself.

Logan did a maze of turns and crossings to get to the place he's been walking all this time for. The Jump City park. Not much kids where there because it was only what, 6:30 in the morning? But he always noticed this one girl. She always wore the same frown on her face everyday along with hand me downs. Logan didn't have much money, but clearly, this chick had it way worse than him. She sat alone in the swing set dozing off into space. "Hey, Kid!" He called over. The blonde shot her head up and did a little gasp as she caught the red flying object headed her way. Opening her tightly closed eyes she stared at the smoothness in her hand.

An apple.

This stranger had just tossed her a red juicy apple. "Uh," she looked up at him with a confused face, but pleading eyes. "Go ahead. I hate apples anyway." He lied. Sitting on the swing next to her he gently pushed back and forth. "Thank you." She murmured. Logan's smile grew bigger and brighter. "No prob."

The sun shined dimly down on them and a cool mist floated around.

Logan held onto the swing tightly. He wore black baggy exercise pants and a white two-inch sleeved shirt under a gray baggy hoodie. Two silver studs where in his ears and he wore black gloves. His green hair stood in all directions giving it this 'punk' look.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" The girl asked. "Shouldn't you?" He said looking back at her. She shrunk down in the swing and blushed. "Well, I uh, I don't actually...fit in." She said below a whisper. "Dude," Logan said in his rare serious tone. "I'm sure you fit in. And if you don't," he continued standing up and holding out his hand. "Who cares what other people think. The only person you should let judge you is a judge ok?" She weakly smiled and accepted the warm hand. "Got a name kid?" He asked turning around. "Uh,"she was hesitant at first, probably not knowing if she should tell a stranger. "Kayla," she spoke. "Kayla Gibson."

"Logan." Said man replied, not giving his full name, fallowing his late fathers wishes. The little girl giggled as they both started heading there different ways to their schools. "What's so funny?" Logan asked arching his brow. "Oh nothing, only you just remind me of this fictional character I read about to my little sister." She smiled and Logan rubbed the back of his neck. "Who?" He asked. "Robin hood." Logan chuckled. "Don't mix up such a good guy with me Kayla," he said playfully. Kayla giggled in response and then the two both walked their separate ways. Later down the rode Logan frowned and his eyes narrowed. "Robin hood steals for strangers. I steal for my own reasons."

* * *

**_ :) there going to be longer chapters, this one is only introducing Logan and Dick right now. The other chapters will intro the others. R&R :)_**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the awesome reviews guys! If you have any questions you could just PM me and I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible. Anyway, this chapter is extra long, just for you :D**

* * *

**Victor/Cyborg**

The 'buff' man growled. He's positive he hates school more than anyone does, ever. Sure he got good grades, but only because his father threatened to have him sent to Juvi or Bootcamp -whatever it was. All Victor knew was that if he skipped gym class again, he'd be waking up at 4 in the morning everyday and do push-ups until he 'reaches 20.' Victor looked at the clock on his wall in his room. It was around 6:30, he needed to get ready, and fast. It seems like time always flies around 6:30 and he's 100% sure that everyone he asks, will agree with that. Slipping on a gray shortsleeved shirt and black pants (shoes ect) he jumped down stairs to the kitchen, a smile forming on his face. "Waffles!" He cheered hugging his mom from behind while she was by the waffle maker. "Hmm, baby, just the way you like 'em."

Victor smiled as he walked over to the fridge and pulled out some orange juice. After pouring some in a cup his eye caught a small glimpse at the clock. Turning back to his juice he took a long sip while his brain processed. Eyes wide he shot his head around and stared at the clock.

6:50!? How the hell was that possible!?

He waked to school. He was within a '2 mile' radius. Quickly stealing a single waffle from the plate he pecked his mom on the cheek before running to the door. "Have to go Ma, love ya!" He hollered before stepping out.

He couldn't be late! His perfect attendance was at stake! Or to be more precise, his neck. He couldn't give two shits about his attendance, but his Dad, he could give. And a lot.

He took a bite from his plain waffle and walked down the sidewalk to the prison-I mean- school. Then he saw him. A growl escaped his lips once he saw the hooded figure cross paths with him. They just glared at each other. "Bull," The green haired teen greeted pulling down his hood. "Thief," Victor remarked cracking his knuckles with a smirk. Him and Logan didn't 'hate' each other, they where more of rivals. But the look Logan was giving him told Victor that something was up. He crossed his arms and looked down at the 'thief.' "What's wrong?" He asked with a hint of concern. "Nothing you can do Vic, lets just...just go." Logan turned around and started crossing the street with his head hung. Vic sighed, Logan was so...private, Victor knew what was bothering him though. He didn't even know Logan's last name or anything else but the fact that he was a vegetarian and his...family issues, not much but the major facts. He sighed and followed him across the street.

That's when it happened. A car came speeding towards them. Logan's eyes widened and he stood still in shock. 'Why isn't he moving?' Victor thought running towards his 'friend.' With his large hands he picked Logan up quickly from under his armpits and started running to the other side of the street. Deep down Victor knew they might get hit by it. "So much for perfect attendance." He muttered as the car grew closer. He closed his eyes tightly gripping his still friends head in attempt to protect it. Then a gust of wind passed him and the sounds of metal against metal filled his ears. "I could've sworn I would've felt pain by now." He said aloud as he opened one eye. A black ford with two passengers was about five feet from them. And on its side was the speeding car from earlier. Smoke lifted into the air. "Lo," Vic gently shook Logan, who still had his eyes wide with a glossy distant look to them. "Yo man, Earth to thief, grass stain?! Hello!" Logan blinked and then looked at the big teen in front of him with a slightly confused look. "Why didn't you move dumbass?! We could've died just now!" Victor gripped onto the green beans shirt and shook him.

"My apologies! Please forgive me!" A sad and worried voice came from the speeding car. Victor and Logan's jaw dropped to the floor. A tall tan 'babe' walked out from the broken vehicle. "Forgiven." Logan blurted out eyeing the girl up and down with his mouth slightly opened. Victor snickered and let go of the teens collar making said boy fall on his butt. "Not by me though," a deep and intimidating, familiar voice also exited the car along with another teen with black spiky hair. "Why where you speeding young lady." He chastised while walking toward said red head. "The break that in which is inside my car did not stop when stepped upon. It continued to speed down the streets until now." She huffed while turning her head blushing slightly. "Anyway," Victor spoke after the long silence. "Me and Runner over here have to go to school before where late. It's already-" he glanced at his watch. "SEVEN!" He screamed while whipping Logan over his shoulder and running.

Thank God he was an athlete or that would've been hard.

"B-BULL! PUT ME DOWN!"

The female turned around to face the two whom's car she hit. "My apologies." She said while bowing her head slightly showing respect. "Don't say sorry to me," Bruce replied with a ghost of a smile. "Say sorry to the car." Dick held back a laugh as the girl in front of him held a hand to her mouth to quiet down some. "I am Kori, but friends call me Star." she stuck out her hand to Dick. "Richard." He said while gladly shaking it. A light blush appeared on their cheeks as they snatched their hands away at the 'zing' feeling. "Well, I'll take care of this mess," Bruce interrupted the moment. "You two go to school like the buff guy and the green haired punk." He ordered while pulling out his cellphone. Dick rolled his eyes. Of course his Stepfather would take care of everything.

He always did.

The young's nodded and ran off so as not to be late on the first day.

Bruce dialed a foreign number and helled it to his ear. "Hello, you have called at the wrong time and I advise you to call back later." Bruce growled while checking his surroundings. "I advise YOU to stop Philip. This stupid plan of yours will not work." And with that he hung up the phone.

Meanwhile...

A quiet girl leaned against the wall of "Jump High." She wore a black short skirt with net leggings and a long-sleeved purple top. She was never late. Always the first one there when the doors open. More people came later on and talked with their friends while she just started at the clock silently hoping for time to go by faster. The doors opened and people swarmed in while she stayed to the side waiting for the stampede to clear. First one their, last one in. She sighed and walked in about to close the doors that lock automatically.

"WAIT! KEEP, DOOR, OPEN!"

"PUT ME DOWN BULL!"

She arched her brow, still with a blank expression, and opened the door. The two teens came running in and only one was breathing heavily.

Logan.

After placing Logan down he wiped sweat away from his face and looked at his rival. Logan held a hand to his chest. "You know how much I hate it when you do that!" He snapped once his mouth decided to work again. "Come on Thief, we where going to be late." He crossed his arms with a sly smirk. He does know how much Logan hates that, explains the reason why he did it. It was funny to see him flustered. "Well I'm not obsessed with perfect everything!" He shot back while trying to tame his hair. It was even more out of control than before from all the wind that passed by them. "Don't complain! I have claw marks on my back from you, what are you a animal?" He asked while rolling his shoulders. "I thought you where going to drop me." Logan said below a whisper. He slightly hid his face in his hoodie and crossed his arms.

The girl that's been silently watching the entire time stared at him. His cheeks tinted with pink. His hair standing up. Those bright blue eyes staring.

She shook her head from the thought. What was she thinking? She just met this guy, not officially, and is drooling over him?! This was so unlike her. She watched as they both snapped back and forth at one another with clenched fists.

Then they all heard banging. Shutting up they all turned their heads to the two teens one the other side of the door.

"Look, the Chick from before and that guy." Victor said while pushing the door open. "Thanks," Dick murmured as they stepped in. After that they stood in silence again.

"So," The purple haired girl spoke up earning all eyes on her. She stared back at them each individually for a seconded or so but stopped once she saw Logan. "I'm...Raven." That's a start. They all blinked for a moment. "I am Kori, Kori Anders." Star stuck out her hand and enthusiastically shook Ravens. "But a friend as such could call me Star." She continued. "I'm Dick, Richard John Dick." Dick rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Victor Stone, and this here," he pointed to Logan. "Is Logan. The only person who's last name you'll never know." He joked. Logan frowned and started walking down the hall. They all watched him leave quietly. "What's up with him?" Dick asked. Victor sighed. "Lo's not a 'people person' as some would say." Ravens eyes widened slightly.

Interest had been caught.

"Anyway," Victor said. "We should all get to class."

And with that they all went down the different halls. Each thinking that that was the one and only time they'll see one another.

If only they knew how dead wrong they where.

(AN: I was going to end it here, but I decided to put more ;)

1st period. It's always the worst.

Victor sat up straight in his chair and paid attention like his life depended on it. He was worried though, about Logan. He would never say out loud but, the way he acted earlier, wasn't his usual self. Sure he's always grumpy at times and hate 87% humans of the world automatically but he would never just walk away without saying anything. He didn't notice he was tapping his pencil rapidly until the teacher asked him to stop. An aggravated sigh escaped his mouth.

"Are you giving me an attitude Mr. Stone?" Mrs. Campos asked with a hand on her hip. Victor opened his mouth to protest but she went on. "I will not tolerate rudeness. Now go out in the hall to cool off!" She pointed to the door. Everyone stared at him giggling and some straight out laughing. Victor grit his teeth and stood up. After pushing in his chair and mentally calling Mrs. Campos every name in the book, he walked out of the room. He leaned on the lockers and growled. "What a way to start of the year Vic." He told himself. That's when he heard yelling coming from the end of the hall. "Don't tell me," he said quietly going to the corner and peeking. "Logan." He clenched the sides of the locker and sure enough there was a small dent.

He was fighting. On the first day. Again.

It was this huge guy too. He was chocolate brown with no hair and muscles big enough to put Hercules to shame. Logan was about a foot away from the wall. Logan smirked while taking off his hoodie revealing his three inch sleeves. He wasn't as huge as the other guy, but he did have muscle fit for his size. "Wanna dance big shot?" Logan spat before motioning the big guy to come over to him. "I'll lead." He retorted while running forward onto him. Logan stood still until the fist getting thrown at him was mere centimeters away. He back flipped and kicked the mans fist up while doing so. Once his feet hit the wall he used that to push himself off and give a hard punch to the guys gut. The teen laughed and brought his knee up delivering a blow to Logan's chest.

Logan snickered. Punching in the gut was out of the question. He got up and backed away while rubbing his chest. He had to win. "A shame all that muscle is waisted on a jackass like you." Logan's smiled. "Why you-" Logan jumped up and twirled in the air kicking the side of the guys face painfully. The force knocked him over to his knees. He faced down to the ground while Logan stood above him. "Wanna play, I'll play." And with that the man down shot his hand up and punched Logan in the jaw. While facing the other way Logan felt his shirt being grabbed and himself being pulled up and smashed against the wall. He could see the purple bruise forming on the others face. "Did I give you a boo-boo? Here, let me make it better." Logan wrapped his left arm around the teens arms and pulled himself higher and used his other arm to punch the guy repeatedly in the same spot. He stopped though, once he was pulled back and slammed in the wall again. Buffy here (said man before, decided it was time for a nickname) held him up with one hand and grabbed Logan's arm with the other. Buffy yanked it behind Logan's back and pulled up. The green haired teen winced. "Come on boy, scream and beg for mercy or this arms breakin."

"As if I'd give you the pleasure."

"Lo!" Victor has had enough. He stomped from around the corner and was about to break those two apart. "Don't touch him Vic," Logan's said through his teeth. "This bastards mine." Victor face palmed. How had he forgot. Either Logan won or he lost. He hated relying on people and people relying on him.

Logan smirked again as his head pulled back and smashed against Buffy's skull. Buffy let go of his arm and went back to his shirt. He walked away a little with Logan still in clutches. Seeing an opening, Logan pulled himself up again, both hands, swung his legs back and kicked Buffy in the groin. He was dropped to the ground by cruel gravity and watched as the other wailed in pain. Breathing a little heavy, Logan wiped away some drool from his mouth. "I told you that's what would happen if you talked about my mother." After saying this he lifted his leg high in the air and smashed it on Buffy head heartlessly.

Knock out.

"Lo, really, now he's unconscious." Victor sighed while walking over to his rival. "Serves him right." Logan muttered while glaring. Then a wide sly smirk spread across his lips. Bending down he searched Buffy's pockets. Victor couldn't help but smile. This is like mugging someone. His smiled slowly faded once Victor saw a scar on the back of Logan's shirt. "Yo man, where'd you get that?" He asked while pulling Logan's shirt back to see more of it. He didn't like what he saw. Logan quickly escaped his grasp and pulled the hoodie back over him. "Nowhere." He replied while stuffing a 20$ bill in his pocket.

Meanwhile...

Star rested her cheek on her hand. She was bored. Why did she have to go to school again? Oh yeah, her Daddy's making her. 'Your not freeloading off of us anymore!' She remembers him yelling in the middle of summer. She sighed and stared out the window by her desk. "What's wrong?" Dick whispered from the other side. He still looked forward at the board but leaned to the side slightly. "Bored out of my mind." She replied while leaning back into her chair. "Already?" He joked. "Yes, already."

"Ahem," the two teens looked up wide eyed. "You two lovebirds need time alone or something because I have a class to teach." A tall blacked haired teacher with pale skin crossed her arms and glared at the two. 'Jealousy,' Star thought. 'Shes jealous because I'm talking to a man and she's single.' Star shook away the thought. She was doing that again. "So you don't? Good." The teacher spat while turning around. Dick glared at her with crossed arms. "Chienne." She snickered and smiled. Thank God she's bilingual.

Star was able to speak seven different languages. Her parents craved knowledge and wanted their daughter to crave it as well. It doesn't help when she could care less and rather go shopping at the mall though.

The teacher shot around and glared at Star. "What did you just say?" She asked looking over her spectacles. "Chie-nne." She broke it down in small words. Was this teacher dumb or something? The chalk in the woman's hand broke and her face grew red with anger. But then she calmed down and rubbed her hands together. " La prochaine fois, assurez-vous que je ne connais pas la langue." Stars eyes widened and heat ran to her face from embarrassment. How did she know the teacher could speak French!? She knew she should've said it in Laten! "Maintenant gosse! Allez dans le couloir!" The golden teen sighed as she stood up and walked to the door. Opening it she slammed it shut and walked over to the bubblier across the hall. "Let me be the only one who's sent to the hall on the first day." She sarcastically spoke. Pushing the button to let the water splash out she heard the door opening again and closing gently. She growled. "Je suis dans le couloir-" she stopped herself. "Dick?" She questioned. "Yeah?" He replied with a smirk. Star held back a smile and twiddled with her hair. "W-What are you doing out of class?" She asked looking up at the ceiling that seemed oddly interesting at the moment. "I called the teacher an asshole." He replied casually. Star giggled. She walked past him, letting her arm brush his, and grabbed his hand. "Come on, lets walk." She said letting his hand go and walking a couple steps ahead of him. A smile formed on his lips and he sped up to be side-by-side with her.

It was silent when they continued turning corners to different hallways. What they didn't expect was to hear someone lecturing someone. "Teachers?" Star looked at Dick. He shook his head. "The voice sounds familiar," he whispered back looking over the corner. "How ironic." He mused while walking out from the corner catching the eye of the two. "Vitor and Logan right?" Dick smiled as Star came forth and walked next to him. Logan smirked, this was just what he needed. "Hey Rich," he called to Dick. "Umm, yes?" Dick stuttered to the new nickname that he's sure would pop up a lot. "Wouldn't you beat up a guy if he was talking about your mother?" He stated more than asking. Confused Dick nodded knowing he was going to regret joining in on the conversation. "See!" Logan shouted while looking back at Victor. "Would you knock him out than take his pocket money?" Victor ignored the green head and looked at Dick with crossed arms. "No..." He replied. "See!" Vitor shot back with a small smile of victory. "I don't care."

"How much did he have on him?" Star asked earning all eyes on her. She blushed. "Just...curious." She shrugged. "10." Logan lied smoothly. Victor narrowed his eyes slightly catching it. "Oh,"

"Anyway," Dick butted in. "Shouldn't we be back in class by now?"

The three now moved their eyes two him. Victor nodded while Logan and Star looked at him like he grew another head. "Dude, do you want to go back to that boring ass class?" Star giggled and Dick felt a tiny fragment of jealousy at that.

Why was she laughing at him?!

Shrugging it off he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He tends to do that at moments like this. "He is probably just worried for his reputation is all." Star assured Logan while placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. He didn't even flinch at that! He just stared at Dick like nothing happened. "Oh,"

Victor growled and pulled Logan's ear. "Ow,ow,ow,ow,"

"Don't think you can just change the subject like that." Victor chastised while Logan crossed his arms. Dick and Star silently giggled at the two arguing. They had small smiles on their faces while threatening to punch one another.

Their closer than they think.

"Stupid teachers, always bringing up my-"

"Really, am I the only one who thinks this is ironic?" Dick asked out loud as Raven turned the corner. Raven kept a straight face as she saw them. "Hello." She spoke emotionless. She pulled back a strand of hair and tucked it behind her ear. Why did she feel like jelly next to them. How was she feeling like this? She never showed...

"Hey Raven,"

"Hi Raven,"

"Friend Raven,"

Now it was Logan's turn to have all eyes on him. A small blush appeared on his cheeks as he looked away from them with his cheeks puffed out. "Raven," he greeted while looking everywhere else besides the humans next to him.

"BUZZ, BUZZ, BUZZ"

"DING, DING, DING"

"DA DE DA DA"

They all reached into their pockets (excluding Dick and Logan) and read their new messages. They all gasped and Star even dropped her phone and took a couple steps back. "What is it?!" Dick asked running over to Star. She shook her head and shoved her face into his shoulder shriekin . Logan picked up her phone and stared.

It showed a dead body.

And the text read:

This is one of the many. Give up now and surrender RR."

If the phone hadn't belonged to Star he would have crushed it with one hand. "Who sent this?" He whispered aloud. "Yeah, and why did it sent to Me, Raven and Star?" He asked. "Let me see your phone." Logan commanded and snatched the device away. He stared at the same picture and same text. "Rae, let me see yours." He reached out and grabbed it, their hands brushing slightly. He dropped the phone and stared at her hand. It felt like...static. "Oh, sorry about that."

He murmured while bending down and picking up the phone.

Sure enough it held the same picture and same text.

**R&R my children **


	4. Chapter 3

**Things kinda get confusing here, but in later chapters you'll understand. I also just couldn't wait to put another chapter up, even though hardly anyone seen chap 2 XD anyway R&R my children**

* * *

"Pulled out of class Victor?! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!? Damit! On the first day!?"

* * *

"Robin, that was the wrong move boy! I can't believe you called the teacher an Ass hole! On the first day!"

* * *

"KORI! Your tan ass better come down these stairs RIGHT NOW! I got a call saying you swore to the teacher. It's the first day for God's sake!"

* * *

"Logan, you got in trouble again didn't you? It's the first day Logan!"

* * *

Dick laid against the wall staring at the spot where his T.V used to be. Bruce never went that far with punishing him. A week of school and then strait to his room was the usual, but now?

"Old man," Dick crossed his arms as he gave a heavy sigh. At least he has a radio. He flipped it on and silently swore as country music started playing. He didn't hate it, but he preferred a song with a loud beat to calm him down. That's what he really needed right now because Bruce has been up his ass since the first day. It's been three days already of constant questioning! Speaking of which, he's noticed his friends acting pissed when the day ended. He could bet his life that they got the same lecturing and punishment. Continuing to curse to himself as he gazed out the window into the unfamiliar streets of Jump City. Back where he used to live he didn't have much friends. He's actually surprised he has four right now. It's not that he's not friendly or a good person or anything, its just that...he moves around a lot.

Glancing at the clock he stared at the time. 1:56 in the morning.

Great, now he's going to be tired as hell tomorrow.

"Might as well," he whispered to himself as he opened his window. A cool breeze swept in and made chills run up his spine. He's going to be cold. Grabbing a jacket he slipped it on and jumped out the window. It wasn't that far down a drop, and if it was, a nice thorn bush cleared his fall. Muttering Dick shoved his hands in his pockets as he started walking down the street to 'cool off.' Little did he know Bruce stood in his room and frowned at the sight.

Dick stared up at the sky. It was dark with only the moon as a light source. He stopped in his step and just soaked in the coldness of the night. Jump city seemed...nice. It was quiet at night and not that much lights where on, showing kids slept regularly and are kept in check. The streets weren't covered in litter and filth and the air smelled sweet. A smile crept on his lips as another gust of wind passed him.

That's when he heard it.

"C'mon little man, that all you got?"

Dick frowned. What a way to ruin this nice atmosphere. He tiptoed to the side of the wall and blended in with the shadows with his raven hair and leather jacket. "Your not worth the effort!" The voice sounded pissed, fearless, and familiar. "Wait a minuet," Someone said after a banging could be heard and then a loud groan. "Yo Mark, should this green guy be the next hostage? He's young and-"

Hostage?

"You idiot! You can't say that out loud! What if someone heard you? We'd have to kill 'em on the spot!" A loud chuckle could be heard and then the sound of wincing. "Whoops my bad," he sarcastically spoke. "Guess we have to kill little Ronin Hood then, right boys?"

"You wish!" More banging could be heard and Dick desperately tried to remember the voice he Was listening to. It was on the tip of his tongue. Why couldn't he remember?

*CLICK*

Dicks eyes narrowed as he felt something against his head.

A gun.

"Look guys, a little friend for R.H." Dick stared at the man. He had black hair like his own along with a black eye and had a gold tooth shining in the darkness. His nails where bitten all over and had blood under them. He reeked of alcohol and glared at Dick with dark brown eyes. "Hands up pretty boy," he commanded. After sighing Dick lifted them up. "Come over here now, no funny shit either!"

Dick, with a gun to his back, walked over to the alley to see five men. Two held one of his friends arms behind his back and one yanked his hair back making the teen not see what's going on. The other two held blooded crowbars and pipes. "Logan," Dick murmured. It was a horrible sight indeed. Blood dripped freely down the side of his head and his legs gave way and the men holding him up laughed cruelly at that. The goon behind holding his hair let it go and instantly Logan's head shot a look at Dick. Why did Logan seem, angry?

Ten minuets before that...

Logan sat down beside his Step Moms bed. A small frown formed on his lips as he gently pushed back strands of her orange hair. Finally, she was asleep. Just what he needed. Standing up, the teen left Susan's room and closed the door leaving it a crack open letting a single ray of light shine in. "Be safe," he whispered before leaving to the small kitchen. He pulled on his black hoodie and hiking boots. They where running low on money again and thats what they need to survive. Well, Logan could care less about himself. It was Sue he was worried about. Vaccinations cost money you know.

Walking down the stairs of their small apartment he locked the door and started to walk down the street debating on which house to rob blind next. He didn't care about getting in trouble. He never got caught. Never. He didn't care about the family he robbed. As long as Sue had what she needed Logan was fine.

"Please, s-stop! Don't, don't touch me!" A voice screamed from the alley. "Kayla," Logan spoke, and before he did anything else he stashed a bag in a near bush and ran down the alley to her. She was pushed up against the wall by a man with a gold tooth. "Horny bastard!" He shouted while giving a hard blow to the mans face. "Robin Hoo- I mean-Logan!?" Kayla shouted shocked. "Get away from here Kay," he demanded. She shook her head. "I-I can't leave you here, I mean, you can't handle him alo-"

"Did I stutter!? Get the hell outa here!" He screamed while grabbing her by the arms and pushing her toward the entrance to the alley. "She your girlfriend kid?" The man asked with a devilish grin. "I'm not a pedophile like yourself hot-shot." Logan spat. Golden smiled. "I see your cocky," he spat right back while picking up an abandoned pipe from the stone floor. He tapped it on his hand in a threatening way. "My meals gone. Guess I need a new one." Logan literally gaged and effortlessly dodged a swipe of the pipe. Golden grew aggravated and thrashed it around Logan repeatedly each time taking a step forward. But Logan's mind was trained for stuff like this. He calmly stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked backwards with a smirk each time Golden missed. But then Logan's senses came screaming in his ear and he shot around feeling another presence. But it was too late. He took a punch to the stomach and after wrapping his arms around the sore area he felt the hard metal pipe crash down on his back. He bit his bottom lip and stood up right after. "Oh look boss, he's good." A big buff guy, that looked a lot like Buffy but ten times bigger, crossed his arms and smiled. The 'boss' frowned. "Beat him Mark." Without a second hesitation 300 pounds of muscle came pouncing on him, catching Logan completely off guard. The small teen was crushed under the wight, being straddled, and moved his upper body away from the coming hits. A small wince escaped his lips once the 'Body Guard' punched him across the face. After a while of dodging and getting socked, he learned the pattern and reached out to grab the upcoming fist. Who's off guard now?

"You little shit." He muttered. But before Logan can snap back he felt a bone breaking kick to the leg. Logan dug his nails into the mans fists from the pain that added up. "Aww that hurt?" The new voice asked. He seemed skinny and had no arm muscle but that balanced out his toned and strong legs. "Don't you think it's mean to have three against one guys?" Buffy number 2 pretended to feel sympathy. A small laugh came from the green haired one. The trio looked at him in disbelief. "I don't believe in being fair. What's the difference between one rat and three!?" Logan spat in the man atop him eyes, receiving a growl from them all.

Big mistake.

"Jet! Dray! Get your asses out here now. We need to teach this little 'Robin Hood' boy a lesson."

Mark picked Logan up by the sides of his arms and slammed him against the wall, knocking out the air from his lungs. A fat guy and another built one walked out cracking their knuckles with glee. "Jet take one side of 'em and Dray the other. Me, Mark and Ronald need a little steam blown off."

Being bound to the wall Logan grit his teeth every time the pipe came crashing against his skull, a kick to the groin, or a punch to the gut. After they seemed satisfied his legs couldn't bare the weight of his own body and he almost came crashing to the floor. But thankfully he was grabbed by his hair and pulled back up. "C'mon little man that all you got?" The boss of the five asked while rubbing the side of the pipe against his abused head. "Your not worth the effort!" He managed to angrily shout. Golden frowned as he pulled the pipe back and smashed it into Logan's side. The teen couldn't surpass a groan from pain. "Wait a minuet," Ronald spoke while looking around. He had heard something move. He walked over to the leader and whispered something in his ear. The boss left with a gun in hand. "Yo Mark, should this green guy be the next hostage? He's young and-"

This would be fun. He's sick of the bratty teen anyway.

"You idiot! You can't say that out loud! What if someone heard you? We'd have to kill 'em on the spot!" Mark smiled acting serious. Ronald held a hand to his mouth. He and Dray chuckled while holding Logan back, who winced at the sudden movement. "Whoops my bad," he sarcastically spoke. "Guess we have to kill little Ronin Hood then, right boys?"

"You wish!" The two holding him slammed him against the wall and back up. Mark walked back over to Logan and yanked his hair back so the boy could look at him. "Got a family Logan?" Mark asked trying to hit another nerve. Logan smirked. "My family's long dead."

"Logan," Mark let go of Logan's hair and Logan immediately looked over at Dick. He had a look of pity in his eyes. Logan loathed pity. "A friend of yours Robin Hood?" Golden asked while pushing Dick forward. Dick knew he could take this guy down no sweat. But he had an advantage. He had a gun. The raven haired teens surprised to see them have Logan all beat up. He did see the poor messed up soul that last went into a fight with the boy.

"What does he have to do with this? Let the passerby go." Dicks eyes narrowed. That was a quick and cleaver lie he just made up on the spot. How good was he? "This boy ain't no passerby! He knew your name Lo-gan~" The boss sang. Logan growled. "A common name. He could have mixed me up with someone-"

"Shut up." Golden said before moving the gun to Dicks head. Dick kept a calm look while in the inside he was going hysterical. "Im ganna splatter this guys brains all over this wall in three seconds." Golden closed his eyes smiling. The green haired teen smirked. Logan then stomped his feet on both Jet and Drays toes and took the advantage of them loosening up to pull away from their grasp and smash both of their hollow heads together. "One." Once they fell to the ground Logan jumped up and landed on both their heads making them bang against the cement and knock out. Dick stood there, mouth making an 'O' shape. Did Logan know that this was going to happen. Mark and Ronald came over now. Mark jumped down to pounce on Logan again but he'll never fall for that twice. He dived and Mark fell to the ground with a running Logan going up his back and jumping high delivering a swift kick to Ronald's jaw. Before falling, Logan stuck his elbow down, and as he fell he elbowed Mark right in the back. "Two." Rushing Logan searched the men's pockets.

"Three." The boss opened his eyes wide. Not moving he saw out of the corner of his eyes Logan hold something against his head. "H-How did you!?"

"Shut up." Logan smirked while beads of sweat fan down his body. Man was he tired. "Drop the gun now." He commanded. Slowly Golden gently placed it down still not seeing the weapon that held his life. Logan stepped on the gun and slid it away with his foot. He kicked it up a little and balanced it on his boot before grabbing it and throwing it across the ally. "Now it's my turn to teach you something," Logan smiled as he dragged Dick away with his 'free' hand. A grin appearing on both their faces. "W-What's that!?" Golden asked praying to be spared. "Look at me." Logan stated. Golden turned and stared at the pointer finger in his face.

Don't tell me...

Logan held his wrist with his other hand and pretended to aim. "Pew!" Logan shot his 'finger' gun. "Next time someone 'points' a gun at you," Logan grinned darkly. "Make sure its a GUN." And with his last word he punched Golden across the face with his remaining strength.

Everything became dizzy to him and he felt himself falling back. "Got ya," Dick smiled as he kneeled down with his hands holding the others arms. Logan glanced up at Dick without a show of emotion. "Next time you...walk in on something...like...that...Run away...in..zig-zags." He groggily murmured while his heavy eyelids fell shut. Dick frowned.

What just happened?

About twenty minuets later...

Dick furrowed his brow as he tried to surpass the itching sensation that bestowed his nose. With all that green hair tickling the side of his face it was hard to think of an excuse for bringing your thief friend home at two in the morning. Logan slumped over, on Dicks back, with his arms over the others shoulders limp.

He was as knocked out as the others.

Once Dick reached his doorstep he didn't have time to even knock as the door flew open and a big man in teddy bear pj's looked at them. "Bring him in." Said Bruce sternly.

As he walked inside Logan's head began to lift up slightly. His half lidded eyes met Dicks. "Rich?" He mumbled before closing his eyes and going back to unconsciousness. "One to many hits to the head." Dick joked. "He's smart." Bruce said while taking the teen from Dicks back and setting him on the couch. "And he's a good fighter," Dick stated sadly. "Do you think?" Dick looked up to his father figure. "No, he has his own problems to take care of. He can't be the one chasing you."

"Good." Dick smiled while leaving to go get the first aid kit. After leaving the room Bruce walked up to the sleeping kid and lifted up his shirt. His eyes slightly widened as he saw the scars. But that wasn't half if it. On his chest was a number. "I knew it was you." Bruce spoke to himself while sitting the boy up. "Logan," he called. "Logan," he called again. Bruce sighed and cleared his throat. "Number 72354 front and center." Logan's eyes shot open as he jolted up and stood tall. But then wincing as he sat back down. Silence filled the room. "You ganna being me in?" Logan asked not taking his eyes off of Bruce's. "Not as long as you protect Dick." Logan shadowed his eyes giving a mysterious look.

It was a deal. A good way to keep Dick safe. Especially because Logan would give anything (except Susan) to not go back there. A mischievous smile formed. "With my life," he replied.

He looked up.

"Mister Batman."

**Oo goosebumps! **


	5. Season 1 ep 1: Bound by the Cuff

**Wow, you don't know how many times I redid this chapter xP Enjoy**

Three months later and the teens grew closer. Well, most of them.

Star was running like a maniac. Her legs were cut and scraped by the twigs and branches that whipped against her bare legs. Her hair was pulled loose and her face was covered in dirt. Fresh tears streamed down her cheeks. She left him. She should have stayed and helped. Star knew that the chance of actually beating them was as slim as ever, but to just run away. That's cowardice. But Logan told her to run away. He commanded her.

1 hour earlier...

"Back in my day, when people didn't get along with each other, we would both tie them up and lock them in a closet. But Im not going to do that to you poor mindless teenagers. I'm going to cuff you." The students groaned. How did this relate to science? What was the point of handcuffing two people together just to get to know them better or more?

The teacher grinned. This was her favorite class assignment of the entire year. "Now class," Mrs Hess spoke while walking over to two different types of hats. One pink and the other blue. "Lets have fate decide who will be attached to who for a week, huh?" Dick thought this was just like the Hunger Games. Mrs Hess being that Effie chick or whatever her name was and him being that poor soul that got picked, and now he must fight for his life, or in this case, sanity. "Ladies first," she joked while reaching into the rugged and worn out hat. "Oh, and you all most know ten new things about one another by Friday." More groaning. Mrs Hess unfolded the paper and smiled. "Quinn," she spoke while staring at the crumpled small piece of paper in her hand. Everyone could hear the teen groan as she stood up and walked to the front of the class. Her black heeled boots and chains clinked and clanked while she went over to the desk, were Mrs Hess didn't waste anytime and already attached one side of the cuff to her. Walking over to the boys end she smirked while reaching in and grabbing that poor boys name. "Chad," she spat. Chad was one of the most brattiest kids of all time and now he was being pared up with a goth. Another groan was heard.

Dick held in his laugh. Serves that ass hole right. He glances to his side to see Star squirming in her seat excitedly. She hoped she would get pared up with Dick. But even if she wasn't, she's sure that the new friend, would be wonderful. After a few more names that didn't belong to her she started to calm down. "Raven," Star looked around the room and waved over to Raven. She did a simple smile and walked to the desk like the others. "Dick," Dicks eyes widened. He did not just hear his name just now. He did not just hear his name just now. HE DID NOT JUST HEAR HIS NAME JUST NOW!

Why couldn't it have been Logan or someone else!? Why couldn't he be pared up with Star? Now who knows what fiend she's going to be attached to and forced to talk to. He could imagine the boy teasing and hurting her. But what's worse is what if she likes him? What if they get to close and start dating!? Dick could see them mackin lips by Friday. Great. Just great.

"Um, Dick?" Dick looked up. Had he been zoning out? Apparently, because all eyes were on him. Awkward...

"Oh...uh...oops." He stood up and quickly walked next to Raven. He could hear a growl comming from the remaining kids but ignored it. Dick felt the cold bracket attach to his wrist and a shiver ran up his spine. The hunger games had to be worse than this. Him and Rae haven't been on the best terms lately. Over two weeks ago they got into a huge argument and still they haven't made up. Dick can't even remember what they argued about but he will not be the first to give in. He will most definitely not say sorry either.

Raven would cross her arms if she could. Of all people she had to be pared up with it had to be Dick. Why him!? She's still pissed off about the argument they had. Those mean things they said to one another will not be forgotten...or forgiven. She scanned the room and saw Logan tapping his pencil like a madman. He was worried for once. There was about four people left. Him, Star, Viola, and Frank. "Kori," 'God please' he thought. 'Do not pare me up with her. Please!'

She sticks her hand in the hat.

'PLEASE!'

"Logan."

Fate must hate him. Fate must really hate him.

Logan slams his head on the desk and keeps it down. He could hear Star screeching with delight to his left and hear faint curses from his front. "Friend Logan!" Star shouted. "We are partners in the project!" She was now next to him smiling while tilting her head to the side. Still with his head down, Logan lifted his hand up and twirled his finger. "Yippee." He said blankly. Clearly the girl doesn't know what sarcasm is because she pulls him from his seat and smiles while bringing him to the desk. Logan frowned. If he was pared with the others he would've had them fail by not showing up. But he wasn't going to let Star fail because of him not liking people. They are 'friends.'

He just had to be pared up with Star.

After the two of them are attached the bell rings signaling them to head to their next class. And that next class was gym. What a wonderful day this is turning out to be. Logan groaned as he was dragged down the hallway. "Great," Dick spoke aloud. That was supposed to be him being dragged down that hallway. He was supposed to be the one going to gym with her. Looking to his cuff buddy he saw Raven glaring at the hallway in front of her. "Jealous?" He smirked. Raven started walking and yanked him forward while doing so. "Not the slightest. You?"

"Nope." Dick lied. "Hey guys-why are you handcuffed together?" The two groaned at the same time. "Mrs Hess that's what. Dumb ass." Dick muttered. Victor started bursting out laughing. The two just stood there staring at him as he clutched his sides and wiped tears from his eyes. "Y-Y-" he couldn't finish his sentence because he couldn't stop laughing. After a few MORE minuets he calmed down. "Whoo, that was so-" he saw the faces he was getting. Dick glared while Raven clenched her free fist. He cleared his throat and stood up straight. "So not cool-I mean- she's such a ass hole for doing that."

"Uh-huh," Raven said while trying to find a way to cross her arms. Dick shifted his gaze to her and jerked his arm back. "Anyway," Victor said while staring at them. "Where's Logan and Star?"

"In gym." Dick muttered. Victor arched his brow. "But he has algebra with me in five minuets." Victor crossed his arms while putting all his weight on one leg. "Don't tell me poor Star is stuck to Logan all day."

"All week!" Dick shouted flailing his arms in the air making Ravens arm go up with him. "All week their going to walk together! Talk together! Be in the same class! TOGETHER!" Victor snickered and smiled. "Jealous." Dick blushed. "I am not jealous!" He shouted even louder. The entire hall grew quiet and almost everyone stared at them. Raven huffed and covered her face with her hand trying not to be noticed. Victor slowly walked away. "Sure, I'll um...call you later ok Dick?"

Dick growled in response. "Could this day get any worse?" He asked himself. Ravens eyes grew. "What did you say?" She asked him. "Say what?" He replied. "What did you say just now?" She asked again. "I said 'say what,' why?" Raven shook her head. "No, before that! Did you say 'could this day get any worse?'" Dick nodded. Raven face palmed. "Why did you say that! Now things are bound to be worse!"

"You believe in that fate crap?" He questioned while walking off to his class only to be stopped because Raven didn't budge. "We're going to MY class." She commanded while going in the opposite direction. "No," Dick yanked his hand. "We're going to MY class." Then tiny bolts of lightening sparked between both of their heads as they growled at each other. "NO MY CLASS!"

"MINE!"

"JACK-ASS!"

"BIRDBRAIN!"

"PELVIS!"

"WANABE GOTH!"

Meanwhile...

"Kori," Logan repeated for the fourth-hundred time. "I am not going in there. I'll be beat up by all the girls." He blushed slightly. Logan didn't care about the whole guy things when they say 'I won't hit a girl.' Logan would punch anyone if they threatened him. Just the way he rolled. But if he were to go into their territory, he's bound by their rules. "But friend Logan they will not care! They would continue with the changing and pad exchanging." Logan gagged as Star started to drag him into the girls locker room. Why'd he have to be picked? He's into girls and stuff but he's not a pervert! He does like privacy!

Once the doors opened he was officially on enemy grounds. He shut his eyes tightly afraid that if he were to open them millions of feminine teens will injure him.

But instead of small delicate fists he received giggling. "He's so innocent." More giggling. "Awww, his eyes are closed!" More cooing. Logan felt his cheeks flush even darker. He's so not a people person. "Hey Star, how are you going to change?" A random girl asked. "Hmm, I suppose my clothes will have to go through Logan and back to me."

"W-Wha?" Logan was dumbfounded. Any other guy would be drooling right now. "Do you think he'll need help changing?" Logan's eyes shot open and he started to back away. "I-I don't n-need help c-c-changing!" He stammered as he backed into the moist wall. One browned haired girl, only in bra and underwear, put her hands on her hips. "C'mon, I'm sure it'll be easier on Stars behalf."

"H-HOW!?"

"I guess we'll just need to find out." Now all girls were coming toward him. He was being overpowered. And Logan's positive that by the end of the week, he's going to die.

Meanwhile...again...

Kenny, Braden, Derek, and Nora both sat quietly in the large white van parked outside of the Jump High School. They were just about to put their plan into action when they saw Mrs Hess handcuffing their target to a green haired boy. Nora bit nervously onto the end of her pen. She now stared at one of their many computers watching the scene unfold. Nora and her team placed cameras all over the school. Including the girls locker room. "So what do we do now Miss Know-it-all? It's not like we could just break the chain within a second and bring her here. By the time it's off well either get out asses kicked by green-boy or more kids will come."

"Don't you think I know that Kenny! That's why I'm thinking so shut up! Kenny lifted his hands up in defeat. "Just sayin we're runnin outa time. Boss is ganna call in bout ten minuets." Nora swirled around in her chair and glared at Braden. "Why don't we just take them both then kill the boy when we get to HQ?" Derek suggested.

Nora's eyes grew wide and a devilish smirk spread across her face. She had a much better idea. A much, much better idea. "Or," she spoke. "We could," she brung them closer to her and whispered into their little group huddle. Evil laughing could be heard as her idea soon became an action.

Back to Star and Logan...

Logan and Star both stood outside on the field. Star wore her yellow short shorts and a right purple tang top. Her pure white shoes had no creases and her hair was up in a side ponytail. Logan frowned. He was wearing black baggy jogging pants and a white t-shirt. "You owe me big time." Logan muttered while looking at Star. Star smiled and tilted her head to the side again. "You know what," Logan said while dragging her off of the field. "We're going to skip the first half hour of gym."

"S-Skip? Is that not against the rules?"

"Yes, it is against the rules." Star continuously looked behind her as if the teachers would spot two teens leaving. Logan and Star both walked all the way to the front of the school and they both sat on the grass near the wilting flowers. The two just sat there quietly. "Is this what you always do when you skip class Logan?" Star asked while staring at the dead dandelion. "Yeah, I like to be alone most of the time. 90% of the school is filled with annoying pricks." Star giggled. "What?"

"It's just," She started. "That's one new thing I know about you." A fragment of a smile came and claimed Logan's face. "Nine to go." He mused. After about five minuets of awkward silence and Star texting on her phone she spoke. "What's that white van doing there?"

Logan's eyes narrowed. A white van is never a good sign. Automatically standing up he helped Star to her feet. "Time to go." He said while holding her by the wrist and dragging her. "I-Is there something wrong Logan?" Star asked looking behind her again. Logan followed her gaze while still walking. "Nothing's wrong it's just-oof." He bumped into something. Something hard and warm. Stepping back a couple he looked up to see a man masked in a ski mask looming over him. "Um, Kori?"

"Y-Yeah Logan?"

Holding a hand out in front of her they both slowly backed away only to bump into something else. Looking behind himself Logan saw yet another huge figure that looked as if he could snap them both in half. "They friends of yours?" He asked while trying to figure out how he'll be able to beat these two up while handcuffed to Star. She shook her head and hummed. "Nope." Logan rolled his eyes.

"Wonderful."

The giant in front of them cracked his knuckles. "I heard so much about the little punk that banged the Saber Clan and a thought accrued to me," he took a step closer to them. "How could a small bag of meat like you survive?" Logan growled. "Yo Dee? Remember the reason why were here? We the chick. We're nit here to settle your little one-sided score."

"You? Take Kori?" Logan scoffed. "Not while I'm around." Quickly looking over at Star, Logan grabbed her wrist again and jolted to the right. He knew he had a slim chance of escaping. By far if he was alone he would have long time ditched them but with Star attached to him, he might as well have handcuffs on his feet. "Hurry it up Tan Queen!" Logan glanced back at the struggling Star behind him and then at the two guys chasing them. "Across the street." He whisper shouted. A simple nod told him she got the message.

"Why you runnin!?" The one that was nicknamed 'Dee' shouted while coming close behind him. Logan's grip hardened around Stars wrist without him realizing. It hurt her but now wasn't the time for the girl to be complaining. She just dealt with the pain and tried to catch up to the always running thief. "I'm not running," he told himself. "We...we are not running." Star was worried. Why were they after her? Why were they chasing them? And that was the same questions going threw Logan's head. "Any clue to why we're being chased?" He asked while making a sharp turn. She squealed. "No." She answered. Then Logan stopped and Star soon followed. He was sweating like crazy and she was too. Both hearts pounded in their chests and drummed in their ears. He took a deep unsteady breath and held a hand to his chest trying to steady his throbbing organ. "Did we loose them?" Star asked while leaning against the wall of a white house. They now were at the side of the home of a stranger sitting down and catching their breaths. After a few more moments they both saw a van slowly rolling down the street. Star was the first to react and she grabbed Logan and pounced into a bush. "Smooth move Kori," Logan winced. "Sorry," she mumbled. They now were in the crowded bush in an uncomfortable position. A knee to the crotch and a lock of hair in his mouth Logan sighed.

"It's just that th-" Logan covered her mouth with his chained hand. He stared threw the leaves at the legs shuffling by. Now there were more people. Slowly peeling his hand away they stayed still with their hands in the air, afraid that if they were to move the chain would rattle. Well that didn't matter because a hand came threw the green branches and grabbed the chain and yanked them out of the bush. Star and Logan lay facing up at the dark brown eyes of a giant. Dee laughed, bending down, still holding the chain. "Love a good game of Hide and Seek."

"How about tag?" Logan spat as he launched his legs back and kicked Derek in the face. Laughing came from the other members as Derek stood up and held a hand to where his nose should be. "I guess I'm it then?"

Star shrieked once hands grabbed around her waist. "Let go of me!" She commanded while thrashing her legs back and forth. She had her chained arm stretched out and that's when she realized it.

They were using the handcuffs against them.

Logan had his arm stretched up above his head and a heavy boot on his chest. His other arm was under his back and was having all the weight pushed onto it. "That hurt you little brat!"

"Kori!" Logan called to the girl being held into the air. Her other arm as well was being pulled behind her back and she was pushed against the floor. Logan's arm that was in the air came crashing down the wrong way and he wailed in pain from his stretched mussels. Face first in the dirt, Star was on her knees with her arm still behind her. She tried to fight back but each time she rebelled her arm was pulled higher up. "L-Logan," Star sobbed. Logan growled and arched his back allowing his arm to go free. Not wasting any time he grabbed Derek's mask along with the hair underneath and whipped it to his side. Standing up Logan tackled the man holding Star and punched him across the face. Star stood up and crawled over the body and crushed flowers to get ready to run again but couldn't because something. A hand grabbed Logan's ankle and pulled him down. Using his other foot, Logan repeatedly started kicking that guy in the face. That's when he just remembered something. Logan huffed and knew he was going to regret the choice he was about to make. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a paper clip. "Kori listen up," he said threw gritted teeth as he unfolded the metal with one hand and his mouth. "When I free you, I want you to run as fast as you can."

"No! I can't leave you." Derek was now slowly getting up again, along with the other guy. "I don't give a damn. Now leave me!" Logan shoved the clip into Stars key hole and maneuvered it around. This was easy to him. Picking locks was his specialty. Once the handcuff came off of Stars wrist she stood there in shock. The guy that got a face full of kicks grabbed Logan's arm and jerked it back. "Leave Kori!" Star held a hand over her mouth and ran. Twigs cut across her legs as she jet into the wooded backyard.

"Not wise." Derek muttered as he stomped down on Logan's back. Logan gripped hard onto the grass and bit his lip. If he screamed now Star would come back and attempt to save him. That would result in them both needing saving. A hand gripped at his hair and the next thing he knew there was men on each side of him keeping him still and Derek walking up to him with a white cloth. Logan dug his heels into the grass and tried to push himself away. Dirt flew in all directions.

A dark laugh escaped Derek's mouth. "Not as good as I thought you were. Guess I overestimated you."

Logan smirked. "Maybe next time I shouldn't be chained to an armature. Then we'll see the outcome." Derek frowned. "There won't be a next time for you." Dee bent down and smashed the cloth above Logan's nose and mouth. Logan held his breath and didn't struggle. He just glared at the man above him. "Can't hold it for long." And he was right. Slowly his lungs burned and Logan was running out of time. He couldn't hold it any longer and breathed in what then knocked him out. "Kenny," the man that was kicked in the face looked up. "Go fetch the girl." Kenny nodded and left in the direction of when Star left. Logan's slumped body lay motionless on the green grass. Braden chuckled. "We auta beat da shit outa him when we get to HQ." Derek smirked under his mask. Blood trickled down his face from his now broken nose.

"We'll do way worse than that."


	6. Season 1 ep 2: Trapped and Strapped

**Star:**

Star was running like a maniac. Her legs were cut and scraped by the twigs and branches that whipped against her bare legs. Her hair was pulled loose and her face was covered in dirt. Fresh tears streamed down her cheeks. She left him. She should have stayed and helped. Star knew that the chance of actually beating them was as slim as ever, but to just run away. That's cowardice. But Logan told her to run away. He commanded her.

She didn't dare look back. She could hear someone chasing her and wasn't going to give him the pleasure of seeing her tears. She let a sob escape her lips as she jumped over a stump. She couldn't get caught. Then Logan getting taken instead would mean nothing. Swallowing the lump in her throat she took a deep ragged breath. "Dick!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Someone had to find her. And she'd rather have it be her crush than anyone else. "Dick!" She yelled again. Glancing behind her she saw that the guy from before wasn't there anymore.

She stopped.

Scanning her area she leaned against a tree. Hand covering her mouth again, she gripped at her hair with the other. She abandoned her friend.

SNAP!

Her eyes widened and Star jumped to her feet ready to run again. "Shh! Don't run," Star looked to her left to see a girl about her age slowly walk up to her. "I heard you screaming. Are you okay?" She asked now within arms length. "I-I-we were being chased," Star held a hand to her head. "They-they took him." She cried and closed her eyes tightly. "Hey, hey, it's okay. I'm going to help you." She spoke calmly. Star opened her eyes. This nice girl in front of her had dark blue eyes and a light completion. Her hair was long, wavy, and dark brown. She had long legs and an hourglass shape.

"What's your name?" She asked while resting a hand on Stars shoulder. "I-Im K-Kori," The lady nodded and smiled.

"I'm Nora,"

**Dick, Victor, and Raven:**

"Star! Logan? Where the Hell are you?!" Dick shouted as he, Raven, and Victor walked around the school. "Why didn't they show up in Mrs Hess's class after school? I know for a fact Logan would've wanted to part with Star as soon as possible." Raven wondered aloud. "Why? You think Stars not friend worthy?" Dick started. "Oh God," Victor groaned. "I never said that Dick! It's just that Logan and Star are like total opposites!"

"Sure, that's what you meant." Dick crossed his arms. They were the first ones at the door when Mrs Hess started to unlock the cuffs. "Hey guys, they've been here," Victor said while pointing to Stars dropped phone. The two's eyes widened. "She would never just DROP her phone!" Dick ran over to the neglected object. "Maybe they decided to just stay stuck together all day?" Raven suggested. Victor bursted out laughing. "What?"

"You said- never mind." Getting up he pulled himself together. "Hey, I've got an idea!" Dick pointed to a surveillance camera attached high up to the wall. "How'd you know that was there?" Victor asked skeptically. Dick just shrugged. "Who cares? The problem is," Raven walked up to the two with her hands on her hips. "How are we supposed to watch the tapes? Not that you idiots know, but Alfredo hardly lets anyone in his little geek room." She frowned. The three stayed in silence while thinking. "Not if the person going in is a straight 'A' student and hardly gets into any trouble." They both stared at Victor. He shot his hands up. "No, no, no! I am not going in that smelly, cockroach infested, disgusting-"

Later on...

"You guys will be the death of me."

Victor stood in front of the old rusted doorway. He looked behind himself to see his friends peeking their heads out from the corner. Victor held the UBS drive in his hand tightly. Dicks idea was to upload all the surveillance from the beginning of today to the end. How he thought Victor would be able to convince his way in he didn't know. Stretching out his hand he gently knocked on the door. "Alfredo? It's me, Victor. I was wondering if-"

The door flew open and a hopping fat guy stood in the doorway. "Thank God boy," he said while handing Victor the keys to his room. "I've been havin to pee all damn day. How bout you be good and keep watch of my baby's for me?" Victor stood dumbfounded as Alfredo walked away across the hall and to the right to the bathroom. "Good job Vic," Dick walked over and patted the athlete on the back. Raven smiled. "Yeah, we should make you do the negotiating more often." Victor frowned. Just what did he get himself into?

"Okay, we don't have much time so we should download it fast." The others nodded. Victor stuck the drive into the side of the laptop. Raven and Dick watched as Victor types away onto the computer without looking at the keyboard. The two shared an awkward glance and then stubbornly looked away from each other. "And..." He continued to type. "Done!" And with that he pressed the last key and an icon of a smiley face popped up saying 'Congratulations! Your download is completed.'

Victor turned around and his face grew pale. Alfredo stood there by the doorway with his arms crossed. "What's the matter Vic?" Dick asked. Raven crossed her arms and arched her brow. "You look like you've seen a ghost." Victor stuck up a shaking finger and pointed to the obese man staring back at them. The two turned around and their faces as well went pale.

They just stayed still staring and wondering what punishment will be held upon them. "I'm going to pretend I didn't see that." Alfredo mumbled while pushing past them and sitting back down onto his chair. The three cautiously looked back at Alfredo and saw him doing what he always did. Typing. Victor snapped out of his shocked state and nudged the two to follow him out of the smelly room.

Once in the safety of the deserted hallway they all let out a sigh of relief. "Lets go and watch the footage at my house." Dick spoke. "You have a computer or laptop?"

"State of the art."

"Like it matters." Raven growled. Victor rolled his eyes as they all started to walk to Bruce and Dicks home.

**At Dicks house:**

Victor, Dick, and Raven sat inside the large computer room typing furiously. A small smile came to Victors face once the video popped up of kids passing by. "Can you fast forward it?" Raven asked. Vic nodded. "Of course."

Fast forwarding it, they watched as the teens from before started to move extra fast and disappeared into the school within seconds. Hours in the video was seconds in reality. "Wait! Wait! Stop!" Victor quickly pushed the pause button and stared at Dick when he was finished with his outburst. "Slow it down. I saw Star and Logan a sec ago." Victor nodded and slowly rewinds it. On the screen it showed Logan and Star sitting on the flowers and talking. Then it showed them standing up about to leave. "See, told you they just ditched school."

"Wait Raven, its not done yet!" Dick snapped while never taking his eyes off of the screen. Now it showed Logan walking into a huge masked man. Dicks eyes narrowed once he saw another come from behind. "What's he doing?" Raven whispered to herself. "Why isn't he calling for help?" She asked. Victor sighed. "His too full of himself that's why." Raven shook her head. It had to be another reason why Logan just ran away with Star. School was right next to them and he went down the street instead of the front doors. Now nothing showed except for the empty space where the others were a second ago. Dead silence filled the room. "Did they get away?" Raven asked aloud.

"I don't know, but Im going to find out." Victor rewinds the screen and paused in the middle of motion. "It shows him heading down," he zoomed in on the footage of the street sign. "Ashbury LN. Ya' know, that place filled with rich people?"

"Yeah, my grandfather owns a house over there. You think he saw anything?" Raven looked at the two. "Doesn't hurt to ask. Maybe you and Dick could suck up your pride and go together while I investigate." Dick and Raven glared. "Why can't I investigate?" Dick crossed his arms. "I'm a son of a cop. I know how to read crime scenes and stuff like that." Victor smiled at the shocked faces of his friends. "And your best friends with a thief?"

Victor shrugged his shoulders and stood up from the swirly chair he was sitting in. "Yup. Anyway, lets go and see if anything happened."

"Fine." The two said at the same time.

**Logan: Day 1**

Logan groaned. He had a huge headache and his back felt like a big elephant sat on it. His eyelids were heavy and wanted more sleep but Logan ignored his body's needs and opened his eyes halfheartedly.

His muscles were sore and Logan thought it would be best to not move his burning body. "Ya finally awake?" Braden smirked while ruffling up Logan's emerald hair. "Wha.." His attempt to speak slowly died down and Logan decided it was better to just stay quiet. Braden started laughing. "He can't even talk!"

"Grow up Brad! That's because we drugged him." Kenny smacked the other upside the head while muttering the word 'idiot.' A hand grabbed a fistful of Logan's hair and jerked his head up. Logan grit his teeth from the pain that surged within his neck. Moving hurt like a bitch. "Had a nice lil nap?" Braden asked while getting in Logan's face. That's when Logan noticed the big black eye Braden had. Wonder how he got that? Logan managed a small smirk. "Why you little!" Braden held up his fist and was about to punch until a hand stopped him. "Derek will be pissed if you messed up greeny here without him." Braden grumbled while lowering his fist and letting go of Logan's hair. "Add more of the drug into his system. Nora wants him fucked up when she gets here."

"More? Which one?" Braden asked. "She said something about him not being able to understand what's going on and shit." Braden smiled and Logan tried to move his immobile body. He managed to move his arms behind himself and weakly push away. "Oh no you don't," Kenny smiled while effortlessly holding Logan's shoulders. "N...no..." Logan mumbled. Why was he so tired all of the sudden. He felt a prick in his arm and then felt burning liquid enter his body. His vision became blurry and his sensitive hearing slurred all of the words he heard. "Ou...ouch," he mumbled while slowly moving his hands to cover his ears.

Voices. Unwanted voices.

He could hear Wilson, Levi, Chris, and Mia. How could he hear them? We're they hear with him? Logan looked around the van he was in. Nope. They weren't there. "L...ev," he mustered while blinking a few times. Then he saw him. But how? Going on all fours he crawled over to the spot where 'Levi' was.

Kenny and Braden laughed at the sight. To them it looked as if Logan was reaching into thin air.

Logan shook his head and Levi was gone. He didn't get it. What was happening to him?

Then two doors opened letting the bright light inside. Logan could make out three figures once he squinted his eyes. One had long red hair. Another dark brown. That one was pretty. Logan wanted to touch it. But then another one popped up. This one was huge. "Why..acting...that way?" Was all he could make out.

"Used...to...make...-ate."

Then that pretty lady kneeled down in front of Logan. She seemed so familiar. Then, for some reason, Logan giggled. "Raven..?" It wasn't Raven. Then he felt another prick. "Ow," he whined. Why did Raven insert a thingy in him like that other guy? Where was he again? Who cares, he's tired.

**Star:**

She glared at them even though she knew it wouldn't do much. But if looks could kill, Nora would be nothing but ash. Rope wrapped itself around her hands and legs and Star sat on the Vans floor. Kenny was driving while Braden was in the passenger seat. All that was in the back was her, a passed out Logan, Derek, and Nora.

Nora sat on the floor in front of Star with Logan between her legs sleeping soundly. He leaned against her chest without a care in the world and this made Star mad. What did they do to him? Nora had an evil smile on her face while she stroked Logan's hair like one would do to a cat. "We finally got ourselves a rich one, right Derek?" She smiled and Derek chuckled. "Took a lot of stalking to. But nobody noticed."

"And nobody noticed us taking her either," it was like she wasn't even there! They were just ignoring her, talking to each other, and admiring their work. They had finally found something that will make them rich. With ransom money coming from her family the five of them would be set for life. And the afterlife. "What do we do about him though?" Nora asked, more to herself than anyone else. Derek took a step closer and crouched down next to the two. "You always wanted another pet." The two laughed and Logan stirred in his sleep. Actually sensing the evil in his slumber. "Or I could use him as a punching bag." Derek suggested, actually liking that idea more than the other.

Star grimaced in disgust. "You will do no such thing!" She shouted angrily. The 'bad guys' looked at her as if they just noticed she was awake or something. Nora caressed the sleeping boys face. "Shh," she shushed Star while looking down at the teen on her lap. "You'll wake him up." A wry smile formed on Derek's face. Star growled. "What did you do to him? Is he hurt?"

"No," Derek answered. "But that depends."

**Raven and Dick**:

Raven sipped her tea quietly as her grandfather started rambling on about his time and great stuff like that. Dick rubbed the sides of his temples trying to not rash on the old man. "Grandpapa," Raven interrupted while placing her cup of tea down on the coffee table. "What I asked you was that if you saw two teens running with two people chasing them."

"What!?" The old man yelled while cupping the side of his ear. Dick rolled his eyes. "I said," Raven shouted. "Did you see two teens running away from two huge guys!?"

"What!?" He repeated. "I SAID," Raven screamed. "DID YOU SEE TWO TEENAGERS RUNNING AWAY FROM TWO BUFF GUYS!?" Her Grandfather frowned and crossed his arms. He knitted his brows making his wrinkles cringe. "No need to yell,"

Dick face-palmed.

**Victor:**

Victor seemed to have better luck than the other two. By pure luck, he ended up going to the house where they got abducted and questioned the scared man. From what Victor was told, the man had just gotten home from work and was greeted with his cameras alarm. Being rich everyone on the block had surveillance cameras on every corner. "May I see the footage that your cameras have obtained?" Victor asked all smart-like. He's learned over the years that people trust you better when you talk smart. The man nodded while rushing over to his laptop. "I-I-I've watched the v-video over a m-m-million times and-here," he handed Victor the laptop. Victor put in the UBS drive. With each passing second Victors frown deepened. "Did you touch anything outside in your backyard?" Vic asked masking the anger he felt. "N-N-No sir!" Apparently the guy thought Victor was the real deal and older than he actually looked. "Did your cameras catch anything else?"

The man nodded and clicked his camera 3 off and clicked to camera 2. This showed the two dragging Logan into a white van. Then it showed one of the abductors get back out and point to something inside the van. When he was done with what he said it showed him running off to where Star ran. Victor was about to go outside until he saw a feminine teenager step out and walk to where the woods was also. "Can I see this?" Victor asked while pointing to the laptop. The man nodded and quickly got up so the 'professional' could do his thing. Victor fast forwarded the footage to camera 2 and within fifteen minutes of the film it showed one man coming back into the van and after another ten minutes it showed the woman, a man, and Star going into the van. Victor growled making the man before cautiously take a few steps back. Zooming in on the van, Victor got a image of their license plate. 'WEWIN05'

"Thank you for your time," Victor spoke threw gritted teeth. The man gulped. "N-No problem. A-Anytime."

Victor stomped out of the house. Nobody could comprehend how furious he was right now.

And nobody would want to.


End file.
